reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Abandoned
Synopsis Mary's Actions Drive Condé into the Arms of Another…Queen Mary, with the threat of England looming, aligns herself with France and thus, the ailing Francis. Condé makes a bold move that would tie him to England. With all of the turmoil, Catherine and Narcisse work to win favor in court. Meanwhile, Kenna gets closer to General Renaude (Vincent Nappo) as Bash becomes increasingly distant. Quotes Queen Mary: I’m so sorry! I thought our love would- Louis Condé: Be enough? No you didn’t. You warned me. And warned me. And you are Queen. Queen Mary: You gave me back my life. Now let me save yours. General Renaude: I may look out for myself. But I don’t take things that don’t belong to me. You, Lady kenna, seems like you don't belong to anyone. Lord Narcisse: Careful, Lady Lola. Tongues less discreet than my own will wag. King Francis: This could mean the end of our reign. Notes * Queen Elizabeth was mentioned, but does not appear. * Approximately three weeks have passed between episodes. * 40 radicals, and French Guards were killed in an attack on a church. * 19 Choir Boys were taken hostage in an act of terrorism, later to be known as The French Wars of Religion * Queen Catherine blames Louis Condé for the affair between him and Mary. Believing he latched onto Mary, knowing she was vulnerable. * Narcisse and Catherine are confirmed a couple. * Queen Catherine and Lord Narcisse work together to get rid of Louis Condé. * Sebastian and Kenna are living separate lives, with Bash seeing another woman. * Sebastian kills three radicals during the seige on the chapel. * Mary Stuart ends her relationship with Louis Condé, chooses France, and her own country. * Louis Condé legally marries Queen Elizabeth via proxy wedding. * General Renaude reveals he has a son, and is unsure if he is alive. Death Toll Death Count Kill Count - 45 radicals & French Guards - 2 of Conde's men - 24 radicals - 2 Choir Boys - Lt. Joubert - Annabelle Breton - Priest Trivia * The episode title was released on March 12, 2015. * Rose Williams and Jonathan Keltz do not appear. Music Song Hot Hell Road Gooey The Space You Haunt All the King's Horses The Bard's Love Artiest Ethan Okamura Glass Animals The Holy Coast Karmina Gerhard Kanzian & Krassimira Ziegler Historical Notes * History's Queen Elizabeth was never married; legally, or via proxy wedding. She was know as The Virgin Queen until her death at 69. * History's Louis Condé had one wife, and multiple mistresses. Gallery Promotional Images - Abandoned 4.jpg Promotional Images - Abandoned 1.jpg Promotional Images - Abandoned 2.jpg Promotional Images - Abandoned 3.jpg Characters * Credit Order |- | Adelaide Kane | colspan="2" | Mary Stuart |- | Megan Follows | colspan="2" | Queen Catherine |- | Torrance Coombs | colspan="2" | Sebastian |- | Toby Regbo | colspan="2" | King Francis |- | Celina Sinden | colspan="2" | Greer Castleroy |- | Caitlin Stasey | colspan="2" | Lady Kenna |- | Anna Popplewell | colspan="2" | Lady Lola |- | Sean Teale | colspan="2" | Louis Condé |- | Craig Parker | colspan="2" | Lord Narcisse |- ! colspan="3" | Guest Staring |- |Vincent Nappo | colspan="2" | General Renaude |- | Vincent Gale | colspan="2" | Lord Akers |- ! colspan="3" | Cameo |- | Meghan Heffern | colspan="2" | Annabelle Breton |- | Alden Adair | colspan="2" | Castle Guard |- | Matt Cassidy | colspan="2" | Mary's Guard |- | Zachary Bennett | colspan="2" | Lt. Joubert |- | Brendan Beiser | colspan="2" | Edmond Videos References }} Category:Season 2 Category:Episode